dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Paddock
s are special pens used by breeders to raise and breed their mounts with Breeding Items. They are also the place to equip mounts for use and for turning mounts into their certificates for exchanging or selling. It is possible to find Paddocks for sale via the Real Estate Agency. For more information on training mounts, see Breeder. Types of Paddocks There are two different types of paddocks: Public Paddocks Public paddocks can be found in Astrub, Bonta and Brakmar and can be used by anyone. They are now managed much the same way as private paddocks, you must bring and organise your own breeding items. However, each account sees their own unique instance of the paddock. You cannot see mounts or breeding items from any other player. } ! City !! Coords !! Spaces || Nearest Zaapi |- || Astrub || 2,-15 || 5 || |- | Bonta || -37,-56 || 10 || Creature Market |- | Brakmar || -32,37 || 10 || Creature Market |} Private / Guild Paddocks A Private Paddock is one which has been purchased by a guild. A guild can purchase their first paddock if: * The guild is above level 10. * The guild is older than 2 months. * The guild leader is in possession of a tamed or wild mount. Only the guild leader has the option of buying paddocks. As a guild grows in level, they are able to own more paddocks: 1 paddock for every 10 levels (e.g a level 23 guild could have up to 2). Once a paddock belongs to a guild, the guild's logo will then be displayed at its gate. Since the server merge, multiple guilds can own a paddock on the same map. Having a private paddock lets breeders control the training of their mounts better - and decreases the time it take to train a mount. Unlike public paddocks, there is only one instance of the paddock for the entire guild. The limit on the number of mounts and Breeding Items that can be placed inside the paddock at any time is thus shared between all prospective guild breeders. Fertile mounts from different accounts can be mated together in a guild paddock. Guild Paddock Potions can provide an easy way for breeders of their guilds to get to their paddocks. If a Guild does not use their Paddock for more than two months, it is marked as abandoned (visible in the guild interface). If the Guild does not use the paddock again before 3 months are up, it becomes fully abandoned and is removed from the Guild's possession. It is then put up back for sale, at the default price, with the next general resale of houses and paddocks (normally a monthly event). Paddocks can be put up for sale, though only by the Guild leader and the price cannot be below the Paddock's original price. See Paddock/Locations for a complete list of paddocks. Using the Paddocks Placing breeding items Note: You must have the guild right 'Arrange the paddocks' to be able to place items into your guild's paddock. Breeding Items are found in the usable items part of your inventory. Drag them down to your item bar at the bottom right of your screen. There you can click and place the items into the pens. Remember that a mount must be able to move to use the Breeding Items. Mounts Note: You must have the guild right 'Can use paddocks' to be able to access your guild paddocks. Click on the gate of the paddock to open up the paddock window. Here you can organize your mounts into: *'Shed' - Stores your mounts in your character's shed which you can access from any paddock. No other players are able to see your shed. Mounts are put into the shed when not in use, when resting or when giving birth. Each character's shed has a limit of 250 mounts. *'Paddock' - Moves your mount out into the paddock to train. Other players will be able to see your mount's abilities but they can not move them with emotes. Also they can not take your mount out - unless it is a guild paddock and the member has the 'Manage other members' mounts' guild right. Once a member picks up a mount that belongs to another member, that mount becomes theirs. You will receive a message when logging in if someone has removed your mount. *'Equipped Mount' - Equips the mount onto you allowing you to now access the mount menu on your menu bar. You can then ride it to obtain the characteristic boost or to level the mount. *'Certificates' - Turns your mount into a certificate that allows you to trade or sell your mount. Certificates last for 40 days, after which they become invalid and the mount will be lost. Category:Mount